Gatos y Jardines
by Leilael
Summary: Gatubela tiene una relación extraña con Jason, no es romántica sino de familia. Cuando Ivy muestra interés en su gatito (Jason) ella está dispuesta a todo para descubrir la verdad, incluso a ser una heroína por salvar a su gatito. Poison Ivy/Red Hood Parte II del Jardín Secreto de Jason.


**Esta es la segunda parte del Jardín Secreto de Jason. La primera es Ivy, Jason y el Jardín.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios. Amo los comentarios. ^^**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC, yo sólo me divierto.**

 **Gatos y Jardines**

Todo comenzó con un tomate. Es estúpido, Gatubela puede reír al recordarlo. Ella estaba alimentando unos gatos cerca de un comedor comunitario. Un tomate podrido rodó a los pies de Selina, ella lo miró con disgusto. El camión del banco de alimentos se descompuso, así que las verduras llegaron podridas, al ser para huérfanos y personas sin hogar no interesó.

Ella estaba disgustada, pensó en el atraco de la noche, algo fácil. Entró a la casa, quitó las alarmas, engañó a los sistemas de seguridad, todo demasiado fácil; pero es peligroso llamar fácil en ese negocio. El objetivo era un contador prestigioso, pero también trabaja para la mafia, así que pronto se encontró rodeada, decenas de luces rojas sobre su cuerpo. Ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Ellos sabían que ella iba a pelear.

Ellos estaban listos para disparar antes que ella intentara algo. Alguien se desplomó por el ventanal, cientos de cristales, ruido y la sorpresa.

Selina pensó por un momento que era Batman, pero no había capa negra, el sonido de las balas, el olor a pólvora y los cuerpos cayendo, le hicieron saber que no era él. Red Hood estaba ahí, salvándola.

No era una princesita indefensa, se unió a la refriega. Sin embargo, no supo cómo, su pie derecho resbaló, su tobillo se dobló, escuchó el repugnante crujido, maldijo su suerte.

Jason terminó con todos, la miró al burlarse, ella le gritó. Él la tomó entre sus brazos, a pesar de los golpes y negativas de la ladrona.

No se sorprendió cuando Jason la llevó directamente a su casa, la recostó en la cama, le quitó las botas y comenzó a atenderla. Ella acusó:

"¿Me estuviste siguiendo? Gatito…" Él la miró, luego volvió a masajear los pies de la mujer:

"Estaba por el vecindario."

Ella supo que él mentía. Era demasiada coincidencia que Jason estuviera por el vecindario, lejos de su zona, además no era la primera vez. Selina ya había perdido la cuenta. La atmósfera se volvió tensa, él comentó que ella olía a tomate podrido.

Se quejó en ese momento, mientras le relataba lo que pasó en el comedor comunitario, ella comenzó a tirar golpes en el aire por la frustración, maldijo sus tobillos y su suerte. Él le reprendió: "Eso pasa cuando quieres atracar vestida para matar."

Ella no pudo evitar reír, él tenía razón, pero amaba sus tacones.

Ella sabía que no lo diría, pero Jason cuidaba de ella cuando Batman no lo hacía, se preguntó si fue un hábito que él adquirió como Robin.

Él la visitó brevemente los siguientes días, le traía suministros y alimentaba a los gatos, hablaban de cosas, pequeñas charlas superfluas. Selina seguía quejándose de los tomates podridos.

Ella volvió a sus actividades poco tiempo después, no se encontró con Jason por tres meses. Una mañana al regresar a casa, encontró una bolsa de papel llena de hermosos tomates sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ella sabía que se trataba de Red Hood haciendo una broma. Ivy la felicitó por comprar verduras orgánicas, incluso tuvo el descaro de tomar algunos, por no decir casi todos.

Volvió al comedor comunitario para alimentar a los gatos. Compartió su comida con una anciana que cuida los gatos de ese callejón. Ambas estaban tras un contenedor, la mujer le comentó a Gatubela:

"Hoy va a venir."

"¿Quién?"

"Un muchacho."

Gatubela y la anciana observaron al musculoso varón que entró cargando cajas de verduras frescas. Ella lo reconoció, se trataba de Jason, aún con su uniforme de vigilante. Él tomó las cajas vacías que esperaban y se marchó.

Gatubela, averiguó que Jason había estado llevando vegetales frescos una vez por semana. En ocasiones los mandaba con alguien, un mensajero que él contrató de manera aleatoria en lugares diferentes. Ella sonrió al prometer que le agradecería la siguiente vez.

Ellos no se encontraron en los siguientes tres meses. Ella lo encontró en un callejón, había perdido sangre, tenía varios disparos de alto calibre en su cuerpo, tenía fiebre y estaba confuso. Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Él le daba indicaciones, iban a una de las casas de seguridad de Jason.

Él abrió una puerta blindada. Ella esperaba armamento, algo parecido a un cuartel militar, nada la preparó para lo que encontró. Un jardín, había piedras a un lado, con las cuales se estaba formando un corredor, un agujero para posiblemente un estanque, plantas pequeñas y grandes. Pudo observar que algo había arrasado algunas plantas, era como si una estampida hubiera estropeado parte del jardín.

Ellos siguieron avanzando, hasta una pared de lo que fue un edificio. Él abrió una puerta secreta, una pequeña casa de estilo japonés esperaba del otro lado.

Ella lo recostó en el suelo de madera, él le señaló a una habitación, ahí encontró un botiquín con material médico. Le ayudó a quitarle el equipo, la armadura, la chaqueta y la playera. Alejó de su mente lo intimidante que era la cantidad de armas que él llevaba.

Había desvestido a muchos hombres, pero esto era diferente, él era como su hermanito, el hijo de un amigo, sobrino, algo así; él era su gatito y estaba herido. Ella bromeó:

"¿Abrazaste una granada?" Jason respondió:

"Casi beso a la perra."

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando él se durmió por efecto de los sedantes, analgésicos y antibióticos, quitó el cabello de su frente. Puede recordar los días de Robin de Jason, siempre saltando, con una broma y una sonrisa en los labios.

No podía comprender cómo Batman no podía verlo, cómo los otros pajarillos no lo veían. Él no es lo que fue, pero seguía siendo ese niño que fue Robin. Un niño que necesitaba ser amado, al cual le gustaba reír y divertirse; tal vez eso tenía en común con Jason. Tal vez Batman no lo comprendía porque jamás fue un niño del callejón del crimen, no sabía del hambre ni de la vida diaria de los criminales, no los veía regresar a casa para terminar el trabajo al salir de la cárcel.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormida. Al despertar era de día. No podía ver a Jason, comenzó a buscarlo para encontrarlo entrenando. El chico con vendajes y fiebre estaba entrenando. Ella rodó los ojos al murmurar un insulto, desenrolló su látigo al golpear el suelo. Jason volteó a verla, ella le sonrió al decir descaradamente:

"Me debes un desayuno por salvar tu trasero."

Él la miró, dejó de hacer lo que hacía para responder:

"Tómalo de uno de los muchos desayunos que me debes."

Los dos sonrieron y él le lanzó una llave, ese era su gesto de agradecimiento para ella. Él cocinó para ella, no era la primera ni la última ocasión. Era en momentos así que no pensaba en Batman, porque de hacerlo iría a darle una patada en la entrepierna. Él no debió adoptar a un gatito y dejarlo a su suerte cuando ya no era pequeño, lindo y adorable, tampoco rechazarlo cuando rompió sus muebles y mostró sus garritas. Batman jamás debió tomar a Jason si jamás estuvo dispuesto a luchar por él. Ella tomó el jugo de naranja para esconder su sonrisa, porque ella podía ver algo del viejo brillo de Jason, él seguía siendo un gatito a pesar de todo.

Todo siguió normal, hasta que los gatos no cabían en su departamento, sus amigas se negaron a recibir otro más y le devolvieron los diez que le habían cuidado por semanas. Odiaba que le dijeran la loca de los gatos y no iba a dejarlos en una perrera. Así que recordó el santuario de Jason, había mucho espacio, ella podría ir y alimentar a los gatitos.

Lo esperó fuera del comedor comunitario, le dijo que tenía unos gatitos que no podía tener en su departamento. Él suspiró al advertir:

"No quiero una maldita plaga." Ella sonrió al irse saltando.

Ella abrió la puerta, que se escondía tras una tabla, ya que la enredadera aún no era tan grande. Entró al dejar en libertar a los gatitos que llevaba en una caja, tuvo que hacer diez viajes.

Jason jamás pensó que encontraría su casa, su jardín, todo lleno de gatos, más de cien. Sacó sus armas para matar a todos los bastardos, pero eran de Selina, respiró profundo, tiró golpes, corrió, saltó, grito y volvió a patear al aire.

Ella no esperó ver al gatito muy molesto en su apartamento. Jason Todd estaba ahí, no llevaba su equipo de Red Hood, sólo pantalones de mezclilla, tenis, camisa negra y una chaqueta negra. Ella sonrió al saber que estaba en problemas.

"¡Unos! ¡No un centenar maldito!"

Ambos van al jardín, recogen todos los gatos en una caja de madera. Jason los sube en una camioneta. Gatubela no está de acuerdo, pero él prometió que los llevaría a un buen lugar.

Conducen fuera de Gotham, a las orillas, llegan a un refugio para animales. Ella escuchó de ese lugar fundado por un tal "Demian Tood". Los encargados conocen a Jason y a ella.

Selina se lleva una agradable sorpresa, ex niños del callejón del crimen se encargan del lugar. Hay un huerto y un jardín, corrales, animales. Le sorprende ver una vaca, un cerdo y una cabra entre cientos de perros y gatos.

Los chicos juraron cuidar de los gatos y todos los que ella pudiera traer. Jason murmuró algo de castrar a toda esa plaga, ella le dio un golpe en la nuca. Él volteó ofendido al sobar su cabeza.

Ella no visita a menudo el jardín de Jason, puesto que ese es su refugio, su lugar. Sin embargo, se alegra de ver que una pareja de gatos ha tomado el lugar por hogar y el chico lo permite. Él se burló de ella al repetir:

"Algunos gatos."

Ella suspira al pensar qué regalarle a Bruce en el aniversario de la aparición de Batman. No se le ocurre algo bueno. Gatos, no cree que los gatos sobrevivan a Bruce. El hombre no puede mantener vivo un cactus, las pocas plantas en la mansión son de Alfred. En su frustración dice a sus amigas:

— ¿Qué puedo regalarle a Batman? — Harley pregunta:

— ¿Es su aniversario?

— Sí, no, bueno, es el cumpleaños de Batman. — Ivy las ve al levantar la ceja. — El aniversario de la aparición de Batman. — Harley preguntó con incredulidad:

— ¿Eso es motivo de celebrar? — Gatubela se quejó:

— ¡Vamos chicas! — Harley propone:

— Podrías hacerle un baile candente, ya sabes un tubo y poca ropa. Música sensual y un coordinado lindo. — Ivy se burla:

— Es tan oscuro que las luces brillantes lo espantarán. —

Selina está tentada a preguntarle a alguno de los pajarillos, incluso a Alfred pero desiste. Harley grita con alegría mientras abraza a Ivy por el cuello:

— ¡Te ayudaremos! ¿Cierto? — Ivy rueda los ojos:

— Estoy tan emocionada. —

Gastubela les agradeció, mientras comenzaron una lluvia de ideas sin llegar a nada productivo. Ella realmente acaricia la idea de preguntarle a Jason por alguna sugerencia.

Unas noches después, las sirenas de Gotham se preparan para un atraco, es algo jugoso, joyas y oro en una bóveda, un pedazo de pastel para las tres. Pero nada es tan fácil, el Espantapájaros llegó primero. Luchan contra los esbirros del maniaco, para terminar encerradas en la bóveda mientras el gas sale por las rendijas.

Gatubela saca el purificador de aire portátil que Jason le dio, después de uno de los rescates. Él se burló de ella, le dijo cosas horribles por quedar atrapada en gas somnífero y ser casi violada. Ella le dio un puñetazo en la nariz por ser un idiota. Él le arrojó el purificador de aire antes de marcharse. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos al comprender que su gatito estaba enojado por lo ocurrido, era su manera de lidiar con eso. La mañana siguiente vio en el periódico la noticia, sus atacantes fueron brutalmente asesinados.

Disparos y la puerta se abre. Red Hood está ahí, las ayuda a salir. Gatubela se siente feliz al decir:

— ¡Gatito me alegra verte! ¡Me salvaste! — Jason dice:

— No lo menciones. — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Qué te disgusta gatito? —

Él no responde, maldice al alejarse con sus armas en alto. Ellas suben al auto para irse, de camino a casa Ivy le pregunta:

— ¿Tú y Red Hood? — Selina ríe, carcajea al negar:

— Si uno de los pajarillos de Batman fuera mi favorito, sería él. —

Gatubela ve a la hiedra sonreír. Piensa en la mirada que le dio Ivy a Jason, como si él hubiera venido a salvarla. Ella sabe que su gatito vino por ella, no por Ivy o Harley; pero le molesta pensar en que Ivy esté interesada en el gatito. Se ríe de sí misma, no es posible que Ivy se interese en Jason, ella está enamorada de las plantas.

Ella habla con Jason sobre un techo, ellos suelen coincidir de noche. Observan las luces de la ciudad. Él se recarga inconscientemente en ella, tiene fiebre. Ella pasa su brazo sobre los amplios hombros de Jason. Él dice:

— Volví a pelear con B. — Ella comenta:

— Eso es común, pero no es lo que te preocupa, cierto. — Él confiesa:

— Soñé con Pamela.

— ¿Ivy?

— ¡Maldición! ¡No! — Él luce ofendido por la insinuación. En ese momento

Selina hubiera deseado que dijera que sí. Meses atrás, él le comentó que había soñado con la planta, a la cual llamó Pamela, ella era muy bonita, alta, de cabello rubio ondulado, orejas puntiagudas, hermoso vestido y alas de hada. Pamela lo abrazó como una madre amorosa. En ese momento y ahora, Gatubela desearía tener instintos maternales, para ofrecerle algo a su gatito, pero ella no tiene. No sabe cómo ser madre, por ello jamás ha tenido un aprendiz o hijos. Ella cree que Jason está proyectando su necesidad de una madre en la planta.

— ¿Qué te dijo Pamela? — Ella pregunta con un tono burlón, él dice con seriedad:

— Quiere que vaya con ella. —

Ellos no siguen hablando porque a unas cuadras se escucha un tiroteo y Jason se marcha. Ella lo observa saltar por los tejados, decide seguirlo por si debe salvarlo. Red Hood no necesita ayuda, él se ocupa de los traficantes.

Gatubela encuentra a Red Hood vagando unas tardes después, deja un hilillo de sangre como rastro, luce desorientado. Él se desangra. Lo lleva al jardín, lo deja en la casa, revisa las heridas de su gatito. Él tiene un feo corte en el abdomen que se ha infectado. Limpia la herida y la venda, se queda cuidándolo hasta poco antes del amanecer. Antes de marcharse le da una visita a la dichosa planta, la mira fijamente, la señala al decirle:

— No vas a llevarte a Gatito. — Se siente tonta por hacer esto, las plantas no pueden moverse o dañar a Jason. — ¡No le harás daño! Si lo intentas vendré y te haré ensalada. ¿Ok? —

No espera a que la planta responda, simplemente se marcha. Ella no sabe que Jason vuelve a soñar con Pamela. Pamela le canta, le da un beso en la frente al prometerle que estará bien, aleja las pesadillas y abraza con fuerza al chico, quien delira por la fiebre.

Harley e Ivy pelean, los gritos se escuchan por todo el piso. Harley asegura que la planta de Ivy está embrujada, no la quiere en el apartamento. Ivy acusa a Harley por ser tonta y supersticiosa. Harley se abalanza contra la maseta, pero Ivy la toma primero. La payasa asegura:

— Lo vi. Hay un pequeño hombrecito en la planta. — Ivy se burla:

— ¿Un duende?

— ¡Sí! ¡Un Duende con Alas! —

Gatubela se cubrió los oídos con su almohada, Harley debe tener un episodio psicótico. Ivy sale furiosa del apartamento con la planta entre sus manos, pero luego la regresa, ya que la planta no está embrujada. Harley corre al apartamento de Selina para quejarse, gritar y llorar.

Selina tuvo que llevar a Harley de vuelta al apartamento. Ella desestimó dónde había visto la maceta, cientos de maceta se venden en el mundo, incluso se convenció que Ivy pudo encontrar semillas y plantar aquella planta, eso quería creer. Revisaron la planta, incluso la sacaron de la maceta, con lupa escrutaron las hojas y tallos. Harley comenzó a reír histéricamente al asegurar que pudo alucinarlo.

Selina deja a Harley, quien al parecer tomó gusto por la maldita planta y su hombrecillo imaginario.

Gatubela recorre los techos, va por su siguiente objetivo. Mientras el viento acaricia su rostro, una idea viene a su mente. Una cena en un lindo lugar, ella y Batman. Pero ellos no pueden llegar a un restaurante y recuerda el jardín, es hermoso, Jason le ha hecho tantas mejoras. Ella sonríe al correr a buscar a su gatito.

Red Hood está perforando a unos asaltantes, quienes quisieron quitarle su pensión a una anciana. Él los deja maltrechos en el piso. Gatubela no se detiene a ver los cuerpos en posiciones antinaturales. Ella le sonríe y él pregunta con sequedad:

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Gatito, siempre tan duro y directo. — Él le da la espalda para marcharse, ella camina unos pasos y se pone a la par:

— Faltan pocos días para el aniversario de la aparición de Batman. Quiero festejárselo. — Jason la mira al preguntar:

— ¿Eso se celebra?

— Hemos estado saliendo y ambos olvidamos nuestro aniversario. ¡Quiero que se sienta culpable!

— Él puede sentirse culpable por todo.

— Gatito, no había decidido qué regalarle.

— Incluso regalos, que cursi.

— No te burles.

— Ese es mi trabajo. — Él ríe de buena gana. Ella lo ignora.

— Pensé en ofrecerle una velada romántica, pero no podemos aparecer en un restaurante.

— Quítense el puto traje y aparezcan como civiles.

— ¡Gatito! Es el aniversario de Batman.

— Eso no se festeja.

— ¡Quiero celebrarlo!

— Bien. ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto? Olvida que sea el camarero.

— No, claro que no. Quiero que sea en un lugar hermoso. Tú sabes. — Jason cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, se detiene frente a ella en silencio. — El jardín, ¿podrías prestarme el lugar?

— ¡No! —

Ella no aceptará un no por respuesta. Él se marcha pero ella lo sigue, mientras sigue intentando convencerlo, tiene dos noches para convencerlo. Muchas horas después de persecución, súplicas y soborno. Él tomaría todo lo que ella le ofreció, más una condición:

— Batman no debe saber qué ese lugar es mío. Dile que es tuyo, de Hiedra Venenosa, lo que se te ocurra. —

Aceptó, pero resopló. ¿Cómo creería Batman eso? Batman jamás creería que Gatubela gastó tiempo y dinero en un jardín, menos en uno tan grande. ¿Jardín de Ivy? ¡Vamos amigo! Un jardín sin plantas mutantes, que tenía un perfecto orden, donde todo estaba en su lugar, con riegos automatizados y plantas con un lugar específico. No, definitivamente no, nadie pensaría que es de Ivy.

Red Hood no saldría a jugar la noche anterior al aniversario, porque debía guardar sus cosas, desnudar las paredes y esconder cualquier rastro de él. Gatubela tampoco saldría, porque estaría pensando cómo acomodar las cosas, ella tendría todo el día para hacerlo.

Harley tiene la maravillosa idea de tener una fiesta de pijamas para hablar de chicos. Gatubela no saldría esa noche.

— ¿Por qué de pronto? — Harley levanta los brazos al gritar:

— ¡Ivy está saliendo con alguien! — Gatubela mira fijamente a la payasa, quien resopla:

— ¿Con quién? Ella está obsesionada con las plantas. — Harley canturrea:

— No lo sé pero ella está enamorada.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Psiquiatra, ¿lo olvidas?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

— ¿No quieres saber quién hace latir su corazón lleno de clorofila?

— ¿Por qué crees que está enamorada?

— Ella jamás me perdona tan pronto. No se ha levantado tarde, se esmera más en verse bonita y cada mañana me pregunta qué le queda mejor, aunque sigue vistiendo su leotardo verde, mallas, guantes y botas. ¿No te parece sospechoso? También saluda y se despide de la planta a la que le puso nombre.

— ¿La planta del hombrecito? — Harley asiente. — Ivy es coqueta, siempre le ha puesto nombre a sus plantas favoritas. — Le sigue molestando la maceta. — Puede ser el Doctor Frío, ¿no crees?

— No. — Harley niega insistentemente. — Ella no llegó oliendo a helado, sino a una rica comida.

— Pudo ir a un restaurant.

— ¡No! ¡Olía a comida cacera! Esa clase de cosas que un dulce chico podría cocinar para ti. Como un desayuno en la cama. — Gatubela mira a la payasa.

— Harley, creo que estás alucinando. No puedo creer que pudieras oler eso.

— ¡Tal vez lo imaginé como lo del hombrecillo! Pero… por favor… Ayúdame a descubrir el secreto de Ivy. Necesito saber quién hace suspirar a Ivy, muero por saber. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no he podido ver un buen romance! —

Gatubela sabe que Harley ama las historias románticas. Incluso tiene un sexto sentido para eso. Ella no pudo esconder por mucho tiempo su relación con Batman, porque Harley quería observar al chico con quien su amiga salía. Sospecha que ese enfermizo gusto por el romance es lo que la unió al Guasón, pero no lo comenta. Suspira al saber que Harley no va a dejar de hostigarla, además de lo molesta que es, así decide acceder.

Harley salta de alegría antes de jalarla para que le ayude a iniciar los preparativos.

Gatuela se pone esa noche su pijama de gatitos rosa, cuando lo vio se enamoró de él, no es sexy, pero es cómodo y lindo. Harley usa sólo una tanguita y una playerita de tirantes. Ivy al regresar a casa sonríe, acaricia las hojas de la planta que es su nueva favorita, le dice con ternura:

— He regresado Red, ¿me extrañaste? — Harley salta al reírse:

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ella le habla a la planta! —

Ivy no hace comentarios, porqué también le parece extraño que Red Hood salude a las plantas, la puerta, la pala, la mesa, etc. Ivy cuestiona:

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — Harley grita con alegría antes de responder:

— ¡Noche de chicas! — Ivy comenta:

— No están vestidas para ir de fiesta. — Harley se queja:

— No, tonta. Es noche para peinar nuestro cabello y hablar de chicos.

— ¿Chicos? —

Selina sonríe, ella debe dar detalles de su relación. Los pocos momentos dulces. Incluso miente, les habla sobre algunos rescates de Red Hood, pero cambia al su rescatador por Batman, sabe que no es justo, pero es divertido. Ivy luce envidiosa de un masaje de pies y Harley sorprendida.

Llega el momento de Ivy. Harley pregunta casi a gritos:

— ¿Qué hay de ti Ivy? ¿Con quién has estado saliendo? — Pamela toma un sorbo, las observa, dice de manera lenta:

— Es un amigo. — Harley canturrea con sorpresa, al burlarse de nuevo:

— ¿Sólo un amigo? — Selina cuestiona mirando a Ivy:

— ¿El Doctor Frío? — Pamela sonríe, toma otro sorbo de su bebida, responde:

— No. Él no tiene un doctorado. — Harley pregunta con curiosidad al inclinarse hacia adelante al poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas:

— ¿Una aventura? ¿Ya se acostaron?

— ¡No! — Selina pide sin dejar de ver a su amiga:

— Cuéntanos qué han hecho.

— Hablamos de plantas, él tiene un jardín. Hemos estado desayunando, incluso vimos una película esta mañana. — Si Gatubela tuviera visión de rayos laser ya habría matado a Ivy.

— ¿Es lindo? — Pregunta Harley. — ¿Es uno de esos chicos buenos?

— No, él es rudo, mal hablado, maldice más de lo que habla. — Selina sabe que se trata de Jason, está casi segura, cuestiona:

— ¿Te gusta él o su jardín? — Ivy responde de manera petulante:

— Su jardín, por supuesto. Somos amigos. —

Harley comienza a saltar de un lado al otro al canturrear:

— ¡Ivy tiene novio! —

Selina deja ir un gruñido bajo y molesto. No va a permitir que Ivy hiera a su gatito, él ha tenido suficiente como para que Hiedra venga a romper su corazón de nuevo. Ella no va a permitirlo, pero debe estar segura de lo que Jason siente respecto a Ivy.

Ellas siguen su velada, juegan al conejito glotón, como era de esperarse Harley ganó. Intercambian algunos chismes y ríen de algunos villanos. Nadie habla sobre Red Hood o el Joker. Se quedan dormidas en algún momento.

Selina se despierta cuando Ivy salta de la cama. Hidra Venenosa llora sin darse cuenta, está furiosa. Murmura maldiciones, se levanta con grandes pasos, toma un termo y hace algo en la cocina. Gatubela espera pacientemente, finge dormir, va a seguir a la enredadera trepadora.

Gatubela sigue a Ivy desde los tejados, aún no amanece, pero el sol ha comenzado a brotar en el horizonte. Ellas avanzan por el callejón del crimen, hasta la parte más vieja y abandonada.

Ivy saluda a Jason, ambos parecen buenos amigos, entran al jardín. Selina aprovecha para marcarle a Bruce, le dice que no se comprometa la siguiente noche, porque ella ha planeado algo grande. Bruce no responde de inmediato, intenta recordar si volvió a olvidar su aniversario, así que acepta.

Gatubela espera pacientemente. Jason sale corriendo, él sonríe feliz, como si hubiera hecho una travesura, lo ve dar la vuelta en la esquina antes de saltar a unas escaleras de incendios, él corre por los tejados, brinca y se divierte como un niño. Selina disfruta la vista, le parece refrescante.

Ivy sale corriendo unos instantes después. Hiedra venenosa grita con desesperación:

— ¡Red Hood! —

Gatubela cree ver lágrimas en los ojos de Ivy, pero no puede evitar regocijarse. Ivy es su amiga, pero no quería que hiriera a Jason. Si él la terminó, a ella se le pasará cuando vea otro buen prospecto. Aprovecha que la puerta quedó abierta, tiene mucho por hacer para preparar su encuentro con Bruce.

Ella ama estar en ese jardín, es pacífico y Jason le ha hecho muchas mejoras. Se detiene frente al huerto, contempla los tomates por un momento, sonríe. Va a la casa, cierra tras ella por si Ivy regresa. Le estremece ver las paredes desnudas, no hay armas impresionantes, tampoco el poster de Jason, los álbumes se han ido como todo rastro del dueño del lugar. Se siente culpable, pero aplasta el sentimiento al asegurarse que es temporal.

Gatubela trabaja todo el día, se dice que sería más fácil si hubiera convencido a Jason de ayudarle. Toma una pequeña siesta en la tarde, se despierta y sale del jardín. No se fija y choca con alguien.

Gatubela mira al suelo frente a ella, un niño de alrededor de siete años está sentado y se soba la cabeza pelirroja. Ella se sorprende al ver sus ojos verdes, los cuales le recuerdan a Jason. Lo observa más de cerca, le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantar. Él lleva una sudadera grande de color negro, pantalones cortos amplios también grandes y sandalias.

— ¿Te perdiste pequeño?

— ¡No soy pequeño! ¡Yo soy grande señorita! —

Ella sonríe, levanta las manos en señal de rendición:

— Discúlpame caballerito. ¿Estás perdido? — Él mira hacia la calle, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho al decir:

— No, voy a reunirme con mi padre.

— ¿Dónde? — Él parece pensarlo un poco, como si no supiera dónde o estuviera confundido, finalmente responde:

— El comedor comunitario. — Ella se burla:

— Corres en sentido contrario, gatito. —

El niño da media vuelta para ir por la dirección correcta. Gatubela lo alcanza, toma la mano del pequeño. Ella lo siente, se siente tan Jason. Recuerda aquella vez que el joven Robin casi cae al vacío, ella lo alcanzó, tomó su mano, ambos se vieron, los dos al borde del precipicio pendiendo de una línea delgada, ambos aferrándose el uno al otro, salvándose el uno al otro.

Ellos caminan en silencio. Ambos son torpes para hablar de sentimientos. Ambos niños del callejón del crimen. Él no confía en ella, ella sabe que no debe confiar en él aunque sea un niño.

Llegan al comedor comunitario, él señala a una adicta pelirroja, le dice a Gatubela:

— Mi madre es ella. —

Gatubela es renuente al dejarlo ir, sonríe sin soltarlo, es como si supiera que de hacerlo, de alguna manera, dejaría ir a Jason al abismo. Ella se reprende por ser tonta, Jason tiene el cabello negro. Él se lo pintó de rojo cuando fue a la cárcel para proteger a Bruce, para que nadie creyera que era el difunto protegido de Bruce. Ella no lo suelta, lo abraza al decirle:

— Cuídate gatito. —

El niño luce muy sorprendido por el gesto. Él no se mueve durante unos instantes cuando ella lo suelta. Él asiente y se marcha sin decir más. Ella se queda unos minutos viendo a la puerta por donde entró el pequeño, como si él fuera a salir y correr a sus brazos.

Gatubela decide regresar a casa, está siendo muy tonta. De camino su teléfono suena, se trata de Bruce quien cancela su cita. Ella se enfurece tanto, porque tuvo tantas cosas que acarrear. Ella se dice que definitivamente no le va a decir lo de Jason e Ivy.

Saca las llaves de su apartamento, quiere tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta el siguiente día, si sale va a matar a alguien. Harley la jala, pide ayuda con desesperación.

Las dos entran al departamento donde Ivy llora desconsoladamente. Gatubela mira que la planta está bien, se pregunta por qué Ivy llora como si hubiera matado a su planta favorita. Le pregunta a Harley:

— ¿Qué pasa? — La payasa niega:

— Ivy grita que ella lo perdió. — Gastubela respira profundo, se aproxima al interrogar:

— ¿Qué ocurre Ivy? —

Hiedra Venenosa llora, grita, clama y solloza. Entre sus llantos revela:

— ¡Lo perdí!… ¡Estaba tan enojada!… ¡Maldito sueño estúpido! ¡Red Hood! —

Gatubela siente un rayo recorrerla. Ivy le hizo algo a Jason. La agarra del leotardo, la sacude, levanta su puño por un momento para golpearla pero desiste, le grita:

— ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE AL GATITO? ¡Responde perra!

— Yo… yo… yo lo hice un chico… ¡Quería que reviviera el momento en que el Joker lo mató! — Ivy da un grito al decirle a su amiga. — ¡Lo perdí! ¡No quería! — Gatubela la deja caer en la cama al advertir:

— Por tu bien, ruega a tus plantas que él esté bien. —

Gatubela sale corriendo, debe encontrar a Jason antes que alguien más lo haga. Corre hacia el comedor comunitario, casi está segura que el niño es su gatito. Le da una patada a un maleante que intentaba atracar a una chica, no se detiene, sigue adelante. Puede sentir aquella mano pequeña, ese sentimiento que le indicaba que si lo soltaba lo perdería.

Ella llega, entra con desesperación, mira a todos, ve a un alguien con ropa similar, baja la capucha para ver que es una chica. Pregunta si alguien vio al niño, ve a la adicta sentada en una mesa, se aproxima:

— ¿Tienes un hijo? — La adicta la ve como si estuviera loca.

Jason la engañó, el chico sólo quería deshacerse de ella.

Lo busca incesantemente por tres días, regresa a su apartamento para bañarse y tomar pequeñas siestas. Al tercer día va al comedor comunitario, ve las cajas vacías, sabe que su gatito no vendrá, da la espalda, siente una ráfaga de viento, voltea y ve que las cajas están llenas de verduras frescas. Ella se aproxima, un tomate rueda hasta sus pies. Sus piernas tiemblan, sus rodillas se doblan al hacerla caer. Toma el tomate, lo pone contra su pecho al llorar en aquel callejón sucio.

Todo es su culpa, porque si ella no se hubiera quejado, si aquel tomate podrido no hubiera manchado su bota. Jason jamás hubiera creado ese jardín e Ivy no se hubiera interesado en él. Jason no estaría perdido, su gatito no estaría perdido en algún lugar. Él seguirá siendo un joven malhumorado, él saltaría por los techos al burlarse de todos. Él estaría bien. Ella no ríe al recordar al maldito tomate, ella llora con mayor fuerza.

Al noveno día Gatubela cae agotada sobre su cama, no puede moverse, ya no sabe dónde buscar. Al despertar encuentra la noticia que Red Hood apareció. Literalmente apareció en la celda del Joker y lo mató.

Ella se apresura, mira el video de seguridad, ve cuando Red Hood aparece, observa cómo arranca la cabeza al payaso para luego desaparecer, son unos segundos, lo suficiente para saber que es un imitador, una copia, un usurpador.

Se baña, se viste, se pone sus botas, toma su látigo y coloca su antifaz. Ella encontrará a su gatito, lo regresará a casa, obligará a Ivy a arreglar esto y castigará al impostor. Lo ha decidido. Ignora su teléfono cuando ve que se trata de Bruce, ella no va a decirle, porque él ya tomó su elección. Ahora todo depende de ella.


End file.
